The invention relates to a method for assembling a clutch system on a drivetrain.
Combination clutches of seamless transmissions and dual clutches of dual-clutch transmissions are sufficiently known from vehicle technology. The aforementioned clutch systems each include two clutches. In a known method for assembling and/or dismantling the aforementioned clutch systems, the procedure is as follows: the dual mass flywheel is bolted to the engine shaft on the engine block. Then the clutch plate of the first clutch is installed. The remaining clutch parts are bolted onto the secondary mass part of the dual-mass flywheel in a block (including the second clutch plate). Next, the transmission is put on the engine block.
In the known method, the placement of the transmission on the engine block is especially problematic. In this process, two keyed transmission input shafts must be slipped into the hubs of each clutch plate and the pilot bearing must be pushed in.
The combination clutch of the seamless transmission has one clutch and the dual clutch of the dual clutch transmission has two clutches that are engaged by pressure. Because the clutch plates of clutches that are engaged by pressure are not clamped by the pressure plate during assembly, the insertion of the transmission shafts in the clutch hub is only possible using additional assembly aids.
Another disadvantage is that in the assembly of the transmission on the engine block a relatively large mass must be handled by hand. In this context the transmission input shaft and the clutch parts can bump against each other. Thus, damage can occur that is not detected immediately.